epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Epicnail/Random Rap Battles of Randomness Season 2 Finale- Troll Battle Royale
Here we go! The surprise finale! I originally had 4 battles left in the season, but I don't have time to finish the season with school coming up tomorrow and I really really wanted to do this battle. I know I'm missing a bunch of "joke" battle writers, but for this one, I'm choosing my personal favorites. Let the finale begin! RANDOM RAP BATTLES OF RANDOMNESS!!! SUPER MYSTERIOUS VS IGLYMCLXXRZKIMENCTVOJOSQIZBCBNOVSNRQQIQHBUYGENATZS VS JAGAUR VS MANLYMAN21!!! BEGIN Super Mysterious: I am the best it's no contest. There are no hippies in mississippi. IGLY your bad I am youre dad. Do not mess with the chess Or I will beat you do not cheat No one can slant rhyme like me A barricade can not stop lemonade IGLYMCLXXRZKIMENCTVOJOSQIZBCBNOVSNRQQIQHBUYGENATZS: I will fucking cut of your fish dick I will drink the blood out from your fish sticks I made one battle and got blocked like a badass! Jagaur is a pussy and manlymans a fatass Ive got a dick longer than my username, bitch! Youre lame! i left and didn't lose my fame, bitch! You think you're better than me, well you're not, bitch! I am da realest, IGLY GENATS bitch! Jagaur: do a stop all u get out of way jagaur is bestest and am here to stay i will win supper bowel all of time hall of fame is dreem of mine igly is block and sm is block u all will be shock when i show u my cock just kid is a rooster no lie i make rap and people go bye i mock a sm like fifth of july i will end u and maked u one day guy Manlyman21: I am the best language your all dumb I will beat you numb I may be the newest but I am the best You all wont not pass the test I will punch you and youll be a unconscious IGLY only does rap about piss Mysterious you dont even rhyme I will make Jagaur eat lime I will slice you and and make blood soup Your poop IGLYMCLXXRZKIMENCTVOJOSQIZBCBNOVSNRQQIQHBUYGENATZS: Fuck you you little shit, I'll kick off your dick You can be a womanlywoman21 dumb chick Fuck all those idiot hippies from mississippi They're really fucking trippy and they make my cock drippy. And I don't mean a rooster, I will fuck a rooster. ''-IGLYMCLXXRZKIMENCTVOJOSQIZBCBNOVSNRQQIQHBUYGENATZS fucks the rooster-'' Manlyman: Oh no you didnt my dick can be a mountain I will leave you shouting You cant beat me with my unevenly syllabic lines I dont even try But I can still beat you with a hands behind my back I use the other to fap Super Mysterious: I will massacre these disasters! Does a laser have a flavor? You all make bad battles I am better! I am mysterious but not bi curious! I am the original here! Pineappples aren't triangles! Jagaur: i am a blatent rip off of spoder man but i can do a thing no spoder can i can make goodest rap i swar igly cum at me with ur d i dare IGLYMCLXXRZKIMENCTVOJOSQIZBCBNOVSNRQQIQHBUYGENATZS: I will fuck you with a traffic cone, bitch! I'm in the zone eating a pizone, bitch! I make rape jokes and people still don't hate me! I will fuck you Jagaur and then die from rabies! ManlyMan21: I will fuck you and make baby Call me maybe I make you all disappear I am the user of the year Dean624: You are all crap, listen to me rap You all suck, when youre done I will not clap I socked and got blocked and got blocked and got blocked I will kick your ass with a karate chop- Super Mysterious: I interrupt like Donald Trump! Don't be greedy, buy my CD! I eat tomatoes made of play-doh! I am the one true SM! WHO WON Super Mysterious IGLYMCLXXRZKIMENCTVOJOSQIZBCBNOVSNRQQIQHBUYGENATZS Jagaur ManlyMan21 Dean624 Category:Blog posts